Various kinds of games have been designed, which demonstrate the tendencies of human nature, and society in general in fairly abstract form. The present invention uses a set of hexagonal tiles, or game pieces, stacked next to and on top of each other to illustrate the value, and necessity of individual cooperation with existing and established power structures.
In reference to the prior art, the Lipps U.S. Pat. No. #4,025,076, The Flynn U.S. Pat. No. #4,305,585 and the Haswell U.S. Pat. No. #1,558,165 all incorporate the use of a hexagonal playing piece, yet none of them offer the possibility of a game played one layer on top of another. The Morley Patent #4,673,185 also uses hexagonal shaped tiles, and incorporates the use of symbols, which are similar to my preferred embodiment, though not in a stacking form of play.